Carnival Of Terror
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: A New Carnival is in town.And 6 kids want to check it out since they've all heard it's a scream! they mainly want to check out the new 13 ghosts ride...But what happens when the ghosts arent fake? Will they all survive the night? (Bad summary) RR...
1. Default Chapter

::::::::Here's Another 13 ghosts story!! RR...

Carnival Of Terror...pt.1-

Darrel, Susan, Paul, Randal, Annie and Carrie were hangin' at Carries house for the night..They were all excited, About A Carnival coming to their town. It was a Halloween type Carnival..But what makes it different..is it opened about a couple weeks ago..and they were waiting to go on the last night, Which was October 31st..Everyone kept saying that the owner who built the stuff. For the carnival. Said that scary things will happen if you go the last night. It might be so scary. That you might end up in an Insitution. So that's why these six kids were waiting on that day.. Carrie has long red hair, with no freckles. and green eyes. Darrel has muscles, and spikey black hair with brown eyes. Susay has medium length blonde hair with blue crystal eyes. Annie has short brown hair and brown eyes. Paul has spikey blonde hair, with Turquoise eyes. Randay has short brown hair with blue eyes and glasses.

"Hmm...What rides do you think they'll have there?"Annie asked.

"I heard their is a Freddy Cruger slasher ride."Randall said smiling.

"Oh..and theirs something where your in a room fulled with mirrors and after you say her name five times. Someone dressed as Bloody Mary with cool contex..appears to scary the crap out of ya.."Paul laughed.

"Boy, Won't that be fun..."Susan mumbled.

"And theirs a place where you can make out or pretend to at least, And Freddy, Jason or Michael Myers shows up to kill you.."Paul chuckled.

"Well that ruins the whole Make-Out thing now does it?"Susan said Sarcasticly.

The rest laughed.

The Next Day at school at 3:55 p.m.

"Now, Remember class I want you all to have a wonderful and safe Halloween."The Teacher shouted. As the whole class ran out.

"Yay!! I can't wait for tonight!!"Carrie squealed.

"I have a feeling that it will not be boring.."Randall said.

"I hope something scary and Adventures happens!!!"Annie exclaimed.

"Maybey something like that will happen..."Darry muttered, As they all left.

:::::::::Sorry..It's soooo short!!! But My brother needs to get on...ugh!! Oh Well..RR..When I get 3 reviews I'll Update!!! should I continue ??


	2. Chapter 2

:::::::::::::Im sorry I havent updated....My account got locked up..So here's a new chapter!!! RR...

Carnival Of Terror pt.2--Getting ready...Choose a costume..

Carrie went to Susan's house to talk about the carnival. Annie was with Shelby, a girl frm school. They were making something for a project. Randal and the rest of the guys went to watch some movie. So it was just them. Carrie put on a fake smile as Susan talked about all the makeout rides there probally were. Carrie talked about all the scary rides there could be. Later on that day the guys came back and they were gonna get ready to go. They each were going to get Halloween costumes, Carrie thought going as some kind of scary ghost. Susan wanted to be a princess, Annie was going to be a witch. Randal a zombie type thing. Darrel a dead looking guy carring an axe. Paul as the Paul guy frm Tekken the game. Carrie, Susan and Annie were going to go shopping for everything. They left the house.

"I hope this carnival is worth it,"Annie said stretching out her arms. Susan giggled.

"Of course it will be!" Susan said cheerfuly dancing around.

"Im just a little nervous..."Annie said fingering the rip on her jacket.

"Why'' Susan asked. "Were all gonna be there, Whats the worst that could happen?"

"Something terrible..."Annie whispered to Carrie sounding serious. Carrie gave her a look. Annie shrugged it off.

The girls arrived back at the house near 6:00, To find the boys were watching some horror movie. The boys saw them and greeted them. They each got their costumes and put them on. They fitted perfectly.

"Say Carrie," Randal started "Were did ya get these costumes?"

Before Carrie could answer Susan said "At this new halloween store called Cyrus's Trick or Treats"

Randal nodded and walked off.

Soon everyone was ready to go, They walked out and got into Carrie's car and drove off into the night thinking It was onna be a fun filled night.

But were they ever wrong........

::::::Sorry it was short..RR


	3. Want to ride The Jackal?

::::::::::Here's A new chapter 4 ya.....

Carnival Of Terror pt3--Want to ride the Jackal?

The 6 teens were at the carnival walking around. There wasnt much people around, It was only them and a few cleaning people. Susan, Randal and Paul ran off to explore a little, While Carrie, Annie and Darry just walked around. Susan and Paul ended up together since Randal had to go find a bathroom. So they looked around at the unusual rides, until they spotted a ride called the Jackal. Susan thought it was creepy looking, Yet Paul insisted they ride it. So they walked toward the ride and gave the ticket man a ticket while holding hands they walked into the darkness and cold of the ride. It grew darker and Susan started getting goosebumps all over her body. She sqeezed Paul's hand lightly, he simply grinned at her and said

"Your not afraid now are you"?

"No Im not....

He smirked at her.

She ignored him as they continued on and stuff started popping out and weird tapings of a guy in a strait jacket popped up and you could hear a voice say "Get away from me!" Leave me alone!" Susan gasped, Paul frowned and muttered something about a cheap rip off. Suddenly they heard a dry raspy voice say

"So we got some visitors don't we?"

They turned around to see a person, no thing! in a Strait Jacket with a cage looking thing on his head and rotting teeth grinning at them. Paul snorted in disgust. Susan simply stared in shock.

"Oh my god..."Paul started. "Look how fake these props are! he is soo fake looking!" Paul laughed and stroddled over to The Jackal trying to touch him. The Jackal smiled and grabbed Pauls finger and snapped it breaking it. Paul yelped in pain as The Jackal giggled insanely. Paul then grabbed Susan's hand and they ran through out different rides. They heard The Jackal's laughter as they ran through The Angry Princesses chamber. They were shocked to see a totally nude girl taking a shower in blood, perhaps her very own. Suddenly Paul slipped and fell through a door labeled "The Torn Prince" Susan heard the door lock and Paul screams echoing through it. Right when Susan was going to turn she heard that dry raspy voice that gave her the chills.

"It looks like your all alone...Noone to protect you now whore!!"


End file.
